


Behind the Screen

by cecicakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bachelor AU, M/M, YOI Collab, cooking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecicakes/pseuds/cecicakes
Summary: Yuuri is a bussiness man who is ready to find love. On the other hand Viktor has created romantic get aways for others on The Bachelor season after season. With the pressure of the show and their own professional boundaries can these two find love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Harky aka @mooncatchers21 for being my beta and frontrunning the YOI Collab Round 3, Team 6! The theme is As Seen on TV. So what better way to in-cooperate this theme than wiht the cheesiest yet fun shows? 
> 
> Art from this chapter is by Domo aka @domokunrainboz on Twitter. 
> 
> Our group has created a 2 part series of romance and fun consisting of the Bachelor and Cutthroat Kitchen. Each Chapter can be stand alone. If you want a fun cooking AU ( with another collab art piece by @mashazart !) , feel free to go straight to the next chapter! :) 
> 
> On Twitter you can check for more: @yoicollabs  
> Please check out my team:  
> @mashazart @mooncatcher21 @domokunrainboz @Rosesandice

Viktor walked nervously around his flat. There was no way he could let Yuuri continue dating the contestants of the show. This whole season of the Bachelor was _ruining_ him. Before this season he would have _fun_ planning date sites and locations. He was the coordinator, it was his job, and it was supposed to be something exciting and adventurous. Especially with Chris coming in as the new host, things were finally getting interesting. But now they just weren’t adding up, and nothing was going the way he had expected. Each date the raven haired man had led Viktor further away from what he was supposed to be doing. Each glorious laugh that warmed and pooled in the amber brown eyes kept  him far from being as professional as he should.  Now his mind was finally catching up with his heart; it was utterly frustrating.

How the hell did he get here? Combing his fingers through his silver locks he sighed as the memory resurfaced in his vision. Viktor stayed up the past few nights lamenting this. It is a foggy haze of what they were, and a reminder of what Yuuri Katsuki is.

 

**_\-- 24 weeks ago--_ **

 

The new season was about to start. The file had stated that this bachelor was reserved, a bit shy, businessman, diligent, determined, and liked dogs.  Which was not unusual but, Viktor dared to say, boring.

 

“Chris are you sure about this guy?”

 

Chris turned to Viktor in an amused grin. He scratched his chin and walked over to Viktor.

 

“Don't judge him just yet. Phichit referred him. Seems like the two are long time friends.”

 

“Ahhh, interesting.” Viktor nodded in agreement. “Well if that's the case then I'll trust the great Thai director of ours.”

 

“Indeed. You know as much as I do how well ratings for the Bachelor have been with him filming. All the drama is a work of art with that man. “

 

“Mhm. You two are peas in a pod. Plus your voice just ties it all up in a nice package.”

 

“Aww, you're just being sweet. I like your date plans too, Mon Cheri. Why don't you go ahead and meet this little vixon of ours. I'd warn you but I think you'll enjoy the surprise.” Chris winked.

  


Viktor looked at Chris and nodded in understanding. The two had been in the entertainment industry together for years and he was glad to see that their paths cross again. Chris looked at his watch and then eyed Viktor. They walked towards the stage where the dark silhouette of a man sat on the plush red couch. Viktor walked over to the curious looking figure. It was leaner and shorter than he expected. Viktor stared at Chris who stalked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. No one noticed how the man twitch, a small wrinkle forming around his eye.  
  
_How curious._

 

“Mr.Katsuki, this is our date coordinator Viktor. He's all yours. Ta ta Viktor.” Chris waved off with a hint of a smile as he left.

 

“About time, Viktor!” Phichit waved in the distance. The lights turned back on,set hands scrambling to adjust them. Viktor couldn’t tell if the or the man was more blinding.

 

Phichit motioned for Viktor to walk into the scene, as the lights flickered and camera zoomed in. Viktor sat down as he heard Phichit state his commands.  “Get the boom in closer,” Phichit stated to the holder.  Phichit gave a cheery thumbs up. Viktor wasn’t entirely sure if they were directed at him.

 

“START”

 

All that was left was a small gasp and the clicking of the film. Viktor couldn't tell if it was him or Mr. Katsuki. Before anything else was said, the two looked at each other in silence.

 

Viktor nodded and looked across the man. “How are you doing?”

 

Viktor forgot to breathe. After an awkward inhalation, Yuuri lamely made eye contact.

 

“I’m honestly not entirely prepared for this…” Mr. Katsuki's voice was smooth his accent light, charming, but even more lovely than he had expected.

 

Viktor sat up in his seat. _This was indeed, interesting._

 

“Oh?”

 

Mr. Katsuki looked in the general direction of where Viktor was, but noticed the man wasn’t really looking at him. He was looking past Viktor and he had his legs crossed his feet and his hands folded, “Most of my dates in general have been failures. Neither of us seemed happy at the end of them” Yuuri said, with search reassurance it was believable.

 

Viktor’s heard this line many time before. Just about every Bachelor he spoke with if he was being entirely honest. But not quite like this.

 

“Well Mr. Katsuki, don’t worry. I’m Viktor Nikiforov, date coordinator extraordinaire. From your interests we will set up adventurous and romantic dates so you will have the best opportunities to communicate with the contestants  and I am sure we can plan some amazing dates together.” Viktor, replied like every time before.

 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. He looked at Viktor a moment before looking away in only what Viktor could describe as cute, shyness. Viktor couldn’t help but admire the light pink glow on the man’s cheeks.

 

“So why don’t we have introductions and get this rolling..”

 

“I am Yuuri Katsuki, a businessman in Detroit, but I am originally from Hasetsu, Japan.”

 

“What are your interests in a partner?” Viktor raised an eyebrow. Yuuri hid his discomfort well. But Viktor eyed the fingers making circles along lean thighs. Viktor entertained the idea that it must be a businessman thing.

 

“I want to find someone who can accept me for who I am. I want to have a partner to see the world with, and to enjoy our favorite pass times together. I dance, I skate, I enjoy cooking too but I haven’t had much time with this due to my work at the office. ”

 

“Well that’s very romantic. I don’t think you’ll have a hard time finding someone with someone with those kind of interests” Viktor jotted down to note for future date references.

 

“Do you want a family?”

 

“I’m not against having a family. I think it’ll depend on my partner.”

 

“Why are you doing this? You're not one of our typical sort of characters on our show,” Viktor said. He wasn’t one for filters.

 

A quick pause filled the air. The tension rose in the room, and Viktor stared awkwardly with his heart beating unusually fast. The silence was startling, but not as startling as the man before him.

 

The aura around Mr. Katsuki changed, and it commanded Viktor’s attention.

 

“Don't underestimate me. It is hard for a guy like myself to find genuine love.  Many people like to judge me for my work, for my attitudes as a businessman, and I’ve lived alone for a long time now. I…. I’m lonely, I think people come onto this show because of that same reason. Loneliness.  With everything that’s happened... It’s time to start trying.”

 

Viktor’s heart was pounding.  He watched the confidence of the man in front of him rise and fade. Masked away by delicate long lashes, all set like a finely weaved viel.  Viktor swept his hair from his eyes to make sure he was truly seeing.  There was a striking confidence hiding under Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor had to pull that out of the man.

 

“Well thank you so much for that Mr. Katsu-”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor gasped with their eyes finally meeting, amber staring straight through him.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s eyes burned in the bright light of the set. Viktor inhaled at the sight of sureness and fire. There was a striking confidence and it seemed Viktor might not have to try too hard to bring that fire out.

 

“That’s a wrap!  Clean recording. Thank you, Yuuri. Viktor stay in for still shots.” Phichit smiled, motioning his friend back

 

Viktor saw Mr. Katsuki, now Yuuri, scramble off his chair. The man was blushing from embarrassment. Which was a striking contrast to the commanding exterior he had just seen before. There was a  thrill that he was unable to describe as he watched Yuuri stand next to him. He heard Phichit call out for the shoot and the photographers swooping in.

Yuuri seemed tense in front of Viktor. The snapping of the camera’s flashed and faded.

Once the okay was given to leave, Yuuri Katsuki was gone and the lights were unable to chase his shadow.  

  


**\--Present time --**

 

Yuuri knocked on the door of Viktor’s apartment. He was emotionally drained from last night’s rose ceremony, and he couldn’t figure out how to sort his thoughts.

 

_What is winning in this._

 

Yuuri sighed at the discomfort building inside him. The last few weeks kept him on edge as the contestants pursued him. He didn’t realize how much pressure it would be. From watching the T.V. show with Phichit it seemed obvious to Yuuri who the Bachelor should go with, but right now he couldn’t figure out where he stood. Despite all this, Yuuri knew he couldn’t have done this all without Chris who had been his support through all the press, Phichit who paced the directing so that Yuuri wasn’t a ball of nerves, and Viktor  who eased Yuuri into all the expected events for the dates they planned. There was so much to be grateful for, but Yuuri couldn’t ease the weight inside him. The expectation of choosing someone always hurt him, like a business deal gone wrong. He always tried to hide his weakness in his facade of being the best, strict, and accomplished professional that he was. He didn’t want anyone looking down on him yet when things turned sour and he got called out by Mr. Celestino, he took in the criticism like a ton of bricks.  On rough nights he would cry himself to sleep, and wish he hadn’t accepted the position to come back to the U.S. The loneliness creeping in, and hopes for a partner to go through it with.  

 

The scratching at the door reminded Yuuri of where he was. Not in the empty bedroom of his flat. The light whimpers at the door made Yuuri smile.

 

He knocked on the door again and raised his voice, “Hurry up, poor Makkachin wants to see me!”

 

Light footsteps, pattering paws, and silencing cooes signaled Viktor’s presence. The door cracked open.

 

“Yuuri, you wound me! You only wanted to see Makkachin? You don’t want to see me? “ Viktor cried in mock terror.

 

Yuuri just shook his head as he entered the room. The man’s ridiculousness always made Yuuri feel better like a warm bowl of udon with a set of tempura. He settled himself onto Viktor’s couch. The black tea he liked already set on the table along with a set of his favorite biscuits on a dish. Yuuri’s heart throbbed at the gesture but his mind reminded him that this would be the last. The anguish he felt from the season crept further into his heart.

 

“Thank you for seeing me.”

 

Viktor sat down next to Yuuri, their shoulders magnetic in each other’s presence. It was comforting to sit in the silence. Viktor was waiting, and Yuuri appreciated the man even more. Makkachin broke the silence with a bark as she laid on Yuuri’s lap.

 

“Sweetie, you always have my attention.” Yuuri pat Makkachin, and rubbed circles around the dog’s tummy.

 

The jingle of Makkachin collar made Yuuri remember Vicchan. The small echoes of his dog’s memory made Yuuri somber.

 

Viktor’s voice was low, “We don’t have to have this conversation right now. Seung gil wasn’t the one. Here have the tea first.”

 

Yuuri drank his tea, and swallowed.

 

They had a long conversation about the issues Yuuri had with the other contestants. And the anxiety he would face with the last two contestants. He hadn’t expected to talk to anyone except Phichit about his feelings, but Viktor never belittled him, and gave him his space. Yuuri appreciated it more than he could ever say.  Yuuri gripped the handle of his mug.

 

“No, I’m ready. It was hard for me to let go of Seung Gil yesterday. He was serious, we had such similar thoughts as professionals. He made me feel comfortable and had a really steady pace. I almost told him about Vicchan. ”

 

“But?” Viktor patted Yuuri’s back. The man urged him to continue, mimicking the small circles onto Yuuri’s back.

 

He began talking to Viktor five rose ceremonies ago when he had to send Minami home. And the pressure of the show as too much for him. Bottling up the feelings of Vicchan, work, and his loneliness was hard. Yuuri was so glad Viktor was there.

 

“ ...But he thought it was more important to finish work, than to take care of a dog. I hated how much that reminded me of my loss. How that used to be me. So blinded by my own work to notice Vicchan was in pain.  The sitter kept telling me that Vicchan wasn’t doing well, and was waiting for me. When I left for my next business trip in the middle of the meeting, the sitter told me Vicchan was at the vet. With the time difference I gave up. I wish I hadn’t. The flight, if I had just gone on right after the meeting.... I never got to see him when I went back. ”

 

“Yuuri, you were in panic mode. It must have been hard. I can’t imagine how much that hurt you. But you are different now, and you know that Vicchan would have understood and loved you.”

 

Yuuri nodded and curled into his knees leaning onto Viktor.

 

Yuuri felt the warm hands make deeper circles along his back. The feeling reminded him of his mother in Hasetsu. The lights flickered in Yuuri’s vision, as he felt his himself fit in the space of Viktor’s shoulder, sleep taking him into a seascape of seagulls and silver hair.

 

Yuuri’s heart felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

 

\----

 

Viktor felt his heart ache. He didn’t want Yuuri to leave. He knew he passed professional bounds way too early in the season, and now he was far gone.  Letting Yuuri go in the morning was tearing him apart. He couldn’t concentrate when Yuuri explained what he wanted for his last date with JJ and Mila.

 

Viktor had to book the ice rink in Detroit, and get a set of local volunteers to bring their dogs to the dog park. The meals were classy and comfortable. Everything screamed Yuuri, and he swore things only hurt more as the details fell into place.  Viktor wanted to stop making the phones calls but there just wasn’t any time. He had to do something, anything, or else he’d lose Yuuri forever.

 

Viktor quickly packed his luggage and headed towards the airport. He went straight towards the tall blonde and bronze man down the hall. The passengers and camera team moved aside upon seeing the oppressive presence of the  Russian heading towards Phichit and Chris.

 

“Excuse me, Phichit, can I take our host for some pre-planning?” Viktor asked politely. He didn’t want Phichit to be suspicious. The Thai already threatened the staff, with their careers, when the last date went horribly wrong. (Poor Emil had food poisoning from the sushi, and drank the sake instead of the water, so he went to the wrong restroom… Enough saying that he had to be sent home). If anyone were to mess with Yuuri, they wouldn’t make it past me.  

 

Phichit looked over with a glint in his eyes. “ Well well well, glad to have you finally join us Nikiforov. Something you can’t tell me?”

 

Viktor looked at Chris carefully.

 

“Well, you know how Viktor likes surprises Phichit. Trust his judgement.” Chris mused while pushing up his round glasses.

 

“I’m lacking trust in him my friend. Last few episodes were a far cry from the usual standard of dates. The set-up was, dare I say, improper?”

 

Viktor felt his palms sweating. He didn’t mean to hurt Emil, and the food was the restaurants fault. The man was getting too close to Yuuri too quickly and too easily. All of them did. Yuuri was too bright a flame and all the mosquitoes were attracted.

 

Viktor laughed, “Trust me, Chulanot, I didn’t do anything that Yuuri did not want. We know Emil’s case was special, and we already flagged the restaurant. Minami slipped on his own shoe laces trying to do the Chihoko position and Sara had eyes on Mila  before the date even started with Yuuri.”

 

“Ah he does have a point on that one,” Chris chimed in.

 

Phichit thought for a second and nodded, “Well, I can’t argue with that. Those two were a bit off kilter when it came to the dates anyway.“

 

“It was so odd they lasted so long,” Chris agreed.

 

“They weren’t Yuuri’s type anyway,” Phichit sighed.  

 

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. He needed to say his feelings. He knew he was tweaking the dates. Chris knew, and he _knew_ things were a mess. Part of it was not his fault, and the small changes weren’t evil or malicious. It was not like he was sabotaging the others. Completely fair play on his part. Right?

 

Perhaps it would ruin his career but Phichit needed to know about his feelings for Yuuri. Phichit was the answer to getting Yuuri out of this show.  


Viktor stepped closer into Phichit’s space.

 

“Phichit, I need to talk to you about Yuuri. And the dates...”

 

“Well take care of him for me, Viktor. I entirely understand if you need to intervene during some mishap. Especially if it's something….  that is entirely _out of your control_. ” Phichit smiled.

 

“Oh...right of course.” Viktor stated awkwardly.

 

“ _Oh mon Dieu._ You’re denser than rice pudding. I can’t believe it took him this long,” Chris groaned.

 

Phichit started to giggle. “Well, so is Yuuri. I told you Chris, Yuuri wouldn’t find out. I can’t wait for that dinner you owe me.  ”

 

Chris walked towards the windows of the airport with Phichit following without a word, leaving Viktor stunned.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“Do you think Chris and I haven’t been watching you? Or the rest of the camerateam? Or even the viewers?” Phichit smirked.

  
“The Bachelor’s all about finding a happy ending, Vitya,” Chris said.

 

The two gave Viktor a very large smile.

\----

 

Yuuri hated to leave Viktor. He felt the most at ease being able to figure out the dates and reflecting when he was with the man.

 

Yuuri was slightly panicking. They were flying to Detroit to film the last episode. The meeting room was just the production stuff and set hands. Phichit said he would come but the man had been missing all morning!

 

_What kind of best friend leaves their buddy hanging around trying to figure out their dates alone!_

Viktor came into the room and handed out the schedule from a print out to all the staff.

 

“Does it look right Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri nodded, and felt awkward with Viktor standing away from him.

 

_What was going on?_

 

He needed to snap out of it, the last week was going to be hard, and he needed to make sure he didn’t make the same mistakes. “Yes, these look right.”  


The room filed out as Viktor commanded the rest of the set up team.

 

Chris walked in right after, and picked up a copy. “Well … there is some room for improvement. Don’t you think, Vitya?”

 

“Hm, I’d agree, but up to Yuuri.” Viktor said plainly.

 

Yuuri found it unusual that Viktor was being standoffish. It was the first time Viktor acted this way. Was it because of the pressure of the finale? It must be right?  


“This is T.V. We need a bit more pizzazz!” Chris chastised.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor said, finally looking at Yuuri for the first time properly that morning.

 

Yuuri blinked. He felt like a deer in the headlights, but he had to pretend that everything was okay or else he would break down before he knew what to do next.

 

“Sure. You can surprise me?”

 

“Oh he will.” Chris grinned with a slight yelp after Viktor elbowed him.

 

“Leave it to me, Yuuri.” Viktor said as he smoothed his hair. The gentle smile back on his face.

 

Yuuri nodded, and went over his plans, “Great. Yeah, so tonight we are landing in Detroit. I would describe it as a very personal place for me. I went to school here in my college years, and it was during a time where I had been skating, dancing, and just being the happiest and the saddest in my life.…It’ll be a really personal experience and I think depending on how Mila and JJ reacts to that, it will solidify my feelings for the two “

 

“That sounds fair, Yuuri. Are you ready for that next step? Have you thought of proposing to either of them?” Chris asked.

 

“I’m still thinking about it.”

 

Chris and Viktor nodded in unison as they prepared the list of materials needed for the finale’s venue.

 

“Just so you know Yuuri, we will record the last date on Thursday. Friday will be your final rose ceremony,  the studio audience will be watching live and Chris will be in the studio on the last day.  Awaiting your announcement, once you give the final rose, it’ll be over.”

 

“Thank you, Viktor.”

 

\---

 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to the season finale of the Bachelor! Our serious businessman is ready to change his life from papers and data collection to love and life. Yuuri Katsuki, 29 years old has gone through one of our most amazing seasons of suitors yet!”

 

The camera zoomed out onto the studio audience.

 

“Today our studio audience will get to watch the last episode live, for our final rose ceremony.” Chris walked down the steps to the closest audience member, “ Who do you think will be chosen tonight?” Chris asked sweetly.

 

“JJ’s an amazing guy, but I think Mila’s the right one.”

 

The crowd was buzzing in discussion.

 

“How about you my dear?”

 

“There’s definitely a dark horse in this show, and it’s neither Mila and JJ” a middle aged woman shouted.

 

“Oh my my, we do have a lot of mixed opinions here tonight. Why don’t we go ahead and let you viewers, see how we got here.” Chris pointed to the screen.

 

Chris’s prerecorded voice boomed over into the studio and the montage played,

 

“Mila amazed Yuuri with her weight lifting on their first date. Their second date was a dance lesson which Yuuri was embarrassed to have filmed with her.  Our staff called it sensual and Mila was eyeing Yuuri at the whole ordeal. Things were getting a little steamy in the Bachelor home!  She was beautiful, playful, and never looked down on Yuuri for his love for dance. On the other hand there was  JJ who was a total gentleman. His loudmouth made him the a target  in the bachelor home, but no matter what other contenders did to JJ he had all the checkmarks in Yuuri’s book. He  was an amazing partner who sang and skated,  JJ even made him a song. By the end of the season the bachelor’s sang the song to Yuuri, and  serenaded him.  JJ’s energy was infectious and persistent. Even with the drama, he lifted Yuuri’s mood.  With these two bright stars, who will Yuuri choose?”

 

The audience applauded and the buzz in the room became louder.

 

Chris cued to Phichit and the 2nd camera man and they hit the commercial break.  

 

_It’s time to start the plan._

 

Chris walked around the studio audience and prepared to ask the blue shirted man and a few woman a couple of questions. No one needed to know Phichit had hired them. Camera three was rolling.

 

“Do you think our Bachelor will go home with JJ or Mila?” Chris inquired.

 

“Wait, isn’t it obvious?”

 

Chris asked in feign curiosity. “Thats a bold statement. I don’t know. For some of us it isn’t, but

do you think he’ll propose or ask for the date?”

 

Cheers from the crowd meshed together.

 

“Yuuri’s at his own pace kind of bachelor, which is really fresh this season. I think he’ll go for the date route,” The woman in the back spoke up.

 

Another woman named Isabella stated, “JJ he’s a keeper and I think he’ll propose!”

 

“No way, what happened to the silver haired man!” the paid actor cried.

 

“Yeah! The one that is always in the background and we see him supporting, Yuuri?”

 

Another woman, not even part of the paid team said, “The silver haired man and Yuuri are totally in _Love_. I would riot if they don’t get together.”

 

“Quite the mixed reviews we have here today!” Chris nearly choked in surprise.

 

“Curiously, there has been a reappearing silver haired man behind the scenes. Did our Bachelor find love elsewhere?! We’ll find out. Let’s first see what happened with Mila and Yuuri!”

 

\---

 

“Yuuri, oh gosh you look great.” Mila grinned nervously. “You do too Mila.” Yuuri sighed happily, as they linked their hands together.

 

They held hands as they walked over to the bench outside a stadium.

 

“It’s been a crazy adventure getting here. You have been amazing, and I want to show you a place really close to my heart.” Yuuri said.

 

“Okay.” Mila clenched Yuuri’s hand.

 

“This is the Hasetsu Ice rink, I skated a lot when I was feeling the pressure of school, and the weight of my family's expectations to take over the family business. I don’t know sometimes whether this was the right thing to do. I wonder what would have happened if I dropped everything and did what I loved”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not something to be sorry about. I just wanted you to know…”

 

“Thank you for telling me that, Yuuri. Here take my hand and we will get onto the ice together.”

 

As Yuuri walked onto the Ice, he felt something different, but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

 

_Oh… Viktor wasn’t here._

 

Usually Viktor always walked along with the Cameramen when approaching the date locations. Phichit waves him to look back at Mila, and felt himself stupid for forgetting about Mila.

 

“It’s so beautiful, these lights are so pretty!” Mile exclaimed excitedly.

 

Yuuri needed to concentrate.

 

Yuuri held her hand tightly and showed her to the bench.

 

“Have you ever put on ice skates?” Yuuri asked. He felt stupid, he knew Mila skated. She said it when they were on their previous date.  

 

“Hmm, I think I can always have an extra hand. Why don't you help this Cinderella?” Mila winked.

 

Yuuri’s face warmed up, and quickly made work of her laces.

 

“God Yuuri, you’re so … How do you make tying shoelaces look so good. “ Mila kissed his cheek.

 

Yuuri fumbled on the last knot. The two slowly made lazy circles on the ice. He looked back to find Viktor. Where was he? Yuuri sighed with relief when he saw the silver haired man give him the thumbs up.Viktor was supporting him from afar.

 

Mila tripped and being too distracted from Viktor he quickly pulled in her weight and fell on his back with Mila on top of him. Yuuri yelped, but Mila giggled in relief.

 

As they stood up Mila made some rounds around the ice rink. She was becoming frustrated at her inability to stay upright on the ice.

 

“I dont know whats going on, I keep slipping, and I’m not a terrible skater I swear. I dance and all, and I skate when I’m in Russia. But I’m never this bad!!!”

 

“Hahahah I believe you Mila,” Yuuri laughed.

 

The two crashed into each other in a fit of giggles.

 

The skating was over, and the two headed out to the hotel.

“Mila can I talk to you over here?” Phichit called out to the red head.

 

“Sure, be right there director.” Mila hugged Yuuri goodbye as she ran off.  

 

Yuuri went ahead to get dressed and ready for dinner.

 

\----

 

Yuuri lead Mila to the Thai restaurant he frequented often.

 

“You look so beautiful,” Mila commented on Yuuri’s attire.

 

“So do you.”

 

The two hugged and kissed each other’s cheek. Yuuri pecking at her lovely neck that was highlighted from her red dress.

  


“This place is comforting as reminder of my best friend and the semblance of home I have in Detroit.” Yuuri said absently.

 

He eyed Viktor who nodded. The motion meaning that he was watching, he was listening.

 

Yuuri continued speaking. “I know this is our last night together. I want you to know that I’ve had an amazing time, and I need to know that you’re okay with what you see here. I don’t have an exciting life. I don’t do anything spectacular. I’m not some great person. So if you

want this. I need to know you’re okay with who I am.”

 

Mila was upset.

 

“You idiot, you are more than what you say. You blundering man, I didn’t go through all these weeks seeing you as a perfect human. You are sweet, you are caring about others, and you are always kind to everyone.”

 

Yuuri was so confused.  Actually he didn’t know what to expect half the time.

 

“Um, do you need some more time to think about us.” Yuuri said awkwardly.

 

Mila was furious. She stood up from the date

 

“It’s not about thinking.You should know that I’ve been here for you and for us. I know who you’re looking at. You don’t have to keep covering it up with such sweet words. Your kindness hurts me, Yuuri.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know how you look at him. How you danced with him after our first date dance off. I really thought you were the one Yuuri...But I see where your eyes light up. And they’re not at me.”

 

Yuuri was speechless. He was so confused. He wanted to calm Mila down.

 

“I care so much for you Mila, I don’t understand.”

 

“AND THAT’S WHAT MAKES IT WORSE. Please. Just. Thank you for thinking about me, Yuuri.”

 

The meal was over. The brightness of Mila’s bright red dress disappeared through the hall.

Yuuri stood inside of the self reflection room. He invited Viktor to sit outside so he could hear his thoughts, not wanting to repeat himself.

 

“I don’t know what I did wrong. She was so upset. We had such a good time. I care for her so much and I feel like I have opened so much to her. I don't know how I look at her differently than JJ? My feelings are so lost. I …never wanted her to be this upset. I never wanted them to feel like they were wasting their time.  I don’t know.”

 

Yuuri awkwardly fiddled his fingers with the tissues. Wiping away his tears. He finally stood out of the box and looked at Viktor. Completely forgetting about the camera in the back.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri cried harder as he saw the man.

 

“Yuuri ”

 

“I can’t begin to understand how she was so upset.”

 

“Yuuri…. She cared for you deeply and I don’t think you realize how much that means to her. I’ll work things out for JJ’s date, it’s okay. Just think about yourself, your feelings, how you feel about JJ...Your experience on the Bachelor. ”

 

Yuuri nodded, they hugged. Something about Viktor’s presence moved Yuuri. It gave him, confidence. The same circles on his back, putting him at ease.

 

“So dog park. You sure?” Viktor said sweetly.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

  


===

 

“Oh my!” Jean Jacque cried out.

 

The dog park was perfect Viktor laughed in the background.  

 

“Everyone knows how much Vicchan meant to me. Today we are at the dog park with my friend’s dog Makkachin.” Yuuri said happily. His cheeks pink from excitement.

 

“Of course, Yuuri.” JJ shouted excitedly. The Canadian quickly kissed the pink cheeks. Yuuri laughed, unsure if JJ was more like a dog than Makkachin.

 

A bark came from beside them and Makkachin pounced on JJ.

“Oh makkachin what a cute girl!” JJ screamed excitedly as they played together.

 

JJ dragged himself along with Makkachin walking around the park.

 

“So you know on the last rose ceremony Seung Gil went home.”

 

JJ looked at Yuuri seriously, and so he continued.

  
“Well, you know, how I had a dog named Vicchan and he was my partner through hard times. I need to know that if we move forward, that you’ll accept me for who I am. How I’m stubborn, my instability, and all that.  And secondly whether you can handle a dog like Makkachin.”

 

JJ’s grin widened, but just as he was about to respond, Makkachin ran off.

 

“Ah o h no! She slipped from my hands!” JJ yelped.

 

Yuuri stared off stunned.

 

“JJ please, it’s a dog park! They’re allowed to run around freely without their leash here.” Yuuri laughed awkwardly when he realized JJ was genuinely surprised.

 

There was a bit of tension in the air but it dissipated as JJ quickly stood next to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri laughed as he wrapped their arms together.

 

The dogs were playing excitedly, it was clear to see that Makkachin enjoyed socializing with the human owners and the pets.

 

The dogs of all types and sizes played together and chased one another. There were balls being caught and flisby’s being thrown, and loops of dogs sniffing each.  Suddenly there was a shriek, and the mood was gone.

 

“AHH. DONT FOLLOW ME. AHHHHH YUURIIII.  SHE IS TRYING TO BITE THE AMAZING JJ. “

 

“Stand still and I’ll take care of it.” Yuuri stated in the as he moved a random dog from JJ.

 

JJ was not happy with being made a fool of. He demanded that the scene be cut out, and once Phichit agreed, the day was over.

 

Both were too tired to move after being thoroughly chased by dogs.

 

“I had a lot of fun today.”

 

“I was glad I was with you Yuuri.”

 

They looked at each other fondly before letting go. The filming  team took a break before packing up. Yuuri felt like a disaster. He didn’t know how to feel. JJ didn’t seem too happy and the whole week was feeling off. Yuuri looked beckoningly at Phichit, and the friend  gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement.

 

“JJ!!! Can you come over here for the reflection?” Chris called out.

 

“Ah yes of course. I will see you my sweet.” JJ called out after Yuuri.  JJ turned and left with Chris with another cameraman to the bench.

 

Viktor popped up from behind. “Thank you for playing with, Makkachin.”

 

Yuuri laughed fondly, “I was glad to have helped.”

 

Everything felt right again, Yuuri didn’t know why he felt this way. The day felt so horrible, but Viktor somehow knew how to bring Yuuri back into place.

 

Yuuri went back into the room and changed for dinner. This was going to be it.

 

\---

 

Yuuri walked into the Italian restaurant he enjoyed going to. The show had moved them to the rooftop of the building, set with roses, and pastel yellow drapes over topped with  fairy lights. It was truly magical. Yuuri excitedly waved to Viktor at how beautiful the displays were every single time.

 

As if on cue, JJ entered and Yuuri transferred his excitement over to the other man. Yuuri’s jaw agape. The man was lean but definitely built. The green suit complimented the man’s figure and outlined his forearms wonderfully. Yuuri’s heart was racing.

 

“You look wonderful, Yuuri. Blue is definitely your color.” JJ said sweetly.

 

“Well thank you, you look wonderful in your green suit yourself.”  

 

Yuuri ate and made light conversation with Jj. They had a delicious basil pesto with chicken and penne.

 

Yuuri wished he could have showed this to Viktor. With the man in mind, Yuuri looked around the set to see if Viktor was still in the background. Phichit waved and pointed to the back, and Yuuri nodded.

 

It eased Yuuri to know that Viktor was watching. The bright lighting always made it hard for him to see, and having Viktor there always made the day easier.

 

He was anxious but now ready to have this last conversation with JJ.

 

Once the cutlery and dishes were clear, they continued drinking with a few glasses of wine.

 

JJ looked sadly at his glass and then at Yuuri.

 

“What’s wrong Jean?”

 

JJ’s faced creased into pain, and guilt.

 

“Yuuri, I know it’s hard to accept that I may be better for someone else.”

 

“Wait what?!?”

 

“You are not comfortable with me. As much as I adore you. As much as your sweetness lured me to you, you are a selective flower. Don’t look for me Yuuri, I wish you great luck with him.”  
JJ walked off set with tissues in hand. Yuuri stared after him in surprise.

 

What is going on? Mila and JJ rejected Yuuri…. None of which was what Yuuri had expected. He needed to talk to Phichit. Viktor was cleaning up the set from the other display and he knew it would be a while before he could see the man for any help and comfort.

 

“Phichit I… I don't know what to do. Both of them dumped me before I could say anything.”

 

“Yuuri, I saw…. Think carefully here. What are they saying. Who are they talking about? You realize something is going on, right?”

 

Yuuri thought back carefully on what the two were saying. About someone else, and about his eyes wandering.

 

“What did you do Phichit?” Yuuri wanted to cry from embarrassment. How could he have been so blind? To himself. To Viktor.

 

“I didn’t do much, Yuuri.” Phichit smiled wickedly.

 

“PHICHIT!!!!!!”

 

\--

 

Viktor’s heart was racing. He couldn't believe Phichit and Chris talked him into sabotaging the other dates. Mila with the skates and JJ with the dogs. Phichit had planned to discuss things with Mila and Chris would talk to JJ. Both discussed that the contestants should pay attention to how Yuuri was acting, where his eyes were going, and to decide what to make of it for themselves. The dates continued as planned, as the others tried to maintain themselves. The show had been playing footage of Yuuri’s continual breaks of attention, and the interaction Viktor and Yuuri had with each other that Phichit had been secretly been adding to the show.

 

Viktor walked carefully into the rose ceremony room. Looking up as he saw Yuuri.

 

He was ethereal in the read roses, hovering a top of lilac and blue curtains behind him. Viktor nearly stopped breathing.

 

“It seems, we are here.”

 

“I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you.” Yuuri said looking warmly at Viktor.

 

“You’re not mad…?” Viktor approached Yuuri.

 

Yuuri pushed Viktor away, and Viktor felt incredibly shocked.

 

“I won’t be if you Viktor Nikiforov, would accept this last rose.”  

 

“I would be honored.”

 

The two kissed, as the studio cheered and Phichit screamed in excitement.

 

“MY BEST FRIEND FINALLY GOTTEN HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND!!!!”

 

“With that, we end our season with Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov!” Chris announced, as the audience cheered in amazement.  



	2. It's Cutthroat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting together. Viktor owes a debt to his wingmen which leads him to a fun and ridiculous adventure as he comes out to compete on Cutthroat Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collaboration with Harky who was also my Beta! <3 Art from this chapter is from Masha! @mashazart
> 
> Harky wrote an amazing flashback, which was super cute! Many thanks to my supportive team. 
> 
> @mashazart @mooncatcher21 @domokunrainboz @Rosesandice1

Viktor carefully moved out of Yuuri’s arms when he woke up. The phone buzzed relentlessly on the nightstand and he didn’t want to wake up his sleeping piggy.

 

Viktor checked the caller I.D. and rolled his eyes. “Good morning, Chris.”

 

“A lovely morning isn’t it! You two never get any sleep do you? I’m sure you keep it exciting in bed, hm? Wait, is it him or you?”

 

Viktor looked at the clock flickering 11:31am. Viktor sighed at the time staring at the open pale back of his lover. Viktor felt giddy all over again and just wanted to curl back into the sheets with his precious prince. Viktor heard a cough over the phone and laughed,  “Hahaha, yes my sex life has been incredibly exciting Chris. What do I owe you for for this wonderful phone call?”   

 

“Well don’t mind me if I come over. You get more action with lover boy than I do with Masumi, but don’t tell him I told you that. He hates being compared. It’s the age thing, y’know? He’s not lasting as long as he used to.”

 

Yuuri was rustling in the blankets, not  noticing the phone call. Viktor couldn’t help grinning at the drool forming on the sheets. He quickly replaced the blankets over the bare shoulders.

 

_You’re not allowed to get sick under my watch._

 

“Pity, but I don’t think I want to share just yet.”

 

“Hm, do tell me when you feel like it Vitya.”

 

“Hahaha, okay. So?”

 

“Ah right, so Phichit has requested your lovely presence on Cutthroat Kitchen. Just to jog your memory he also helps direct the show while I host. You know how I love food. And I know how you love to cook food. ”

 

“Oh yes yes, the show you regularly run. I think I got to see an episode of that the other night with Yuuri. It looks like a fun show you got there, Chris. Something about spending money in order to sabotage opponents.”

 

“That’s the one mon cheri!”

 

“What would my presence do for you?”

 

“Well, you see Vitya, you have tolerable cooking, and you’re technically now a celebrity. So we’re holding an episode for T.V. personalities and celebs. With your little number with Yuuri on our last Bachelor episode, our views skyrocketed. We have been getting a ton of calls to get you two out of your little romantic getaway and to reappear on T.V. “

 

Viktor thought about this for a second. He forgot about the world around him and Yuuri. The season ending was like a dream. Their love was soft and sweet, yet at the same time passionate and unyielding. Viktor was addicted and he saw no signs of their flame ever dying. Even after a month together, they were inseparable.

 

“How did I get so darn lucky?”

 

“You’re welcome, and Phichit and I would love that return favor now. So I expect to see you on our fabulous feature next week. No if ands or buts and I really mean buts instead of butts this time.” Chris laughed over the phone.

 

Viktor laughed along the ridiculousness of it all.  “Fine, forward me the details, I’ll sign the documents once I look over the terms and agreements. ONLY one episode Chris.”

 

“Fine, fine, that’s more than enough. While I’m at it don’t forget to prepare for the new season of the Bachelor! You’re not off the hook. And Phichit will be glad to hear the news, Ciao!”

 

Viktor tapped his phone to hang up. He rubbed the back of his head thinking that the whole idea seemed too stressful for words. He heard rustling of the sheets again and looked over to Yuuri.

 

He felt warm hands making echoing circles on his back, beckoning him into the covers.

 

“Hmm Viktor, good morning.” Yuuri said kissing Viktor’s neck.

 

“G’morning to you too, Yuuri.” Viktor felt so warm all over, and he swore he could write a trilogy based on this one perfect human being.

 

“Work?”

 

“It was Chris, it’s time I returned him the favor of helping this poor man find love. But I do have to worry about work too. New season will be starting and I’ll need to prepare for the new Bachelor. ”

 

“Oh yeah, I have work too.” Yuuri said quietly, still rubbing circles into Viktor’s back.

 

Viktor rolled into the bed, and cuddled into the man in front of him, “It’ll be fine. Your coworkers are Viktor approved. Press is nothing compared to having me here.”

 

The tension in Yuuri’s shoulder eased with the words.

 

Viktor knew it was hard for Yuuri to come back to work after the show aired. There were too many nosy reporters and too many fans who were trying to pry into their private lives. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead in reassurance. Things would be fine.

 

“I’ll be in Cutthroat Kitchen on an ice skating themed episode. Chris believes it will be good to highlight our successful courtship, and my beautiful skills in cooking. “

 

Yuuri looked up laughing, “Hahahaha. That’s impossible. We just saw that show the other night Vitya. What are the odds of it being ice skating too?”

 

Viktor wanted to cry, Yuuri’s voice saying his name and laughing. It made him feel like he was in heaven.

 

“Mhm, no jokes, it’s happening once I sign the papers.”

 

“Anything I can do to help?” Yuuri said while bringing Viktor in closer.

 

“Help me make that pork cutlet that you like so much. You never let me do it. ”

 

“Katsudon.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yuuri brought his arm over to Viktor in the sheets. The Japanese man nestling Viktor below him.

 

“Hmm, I’ll have work. And we’ve neglected shopping.” Yuuri said regretfully.

 

“Next time. Anytime before the episode production starts. When you can, teach me how to make it just like your mom’s!” Viktor said excitedly as he rolled in closer to his lover. They were faced to face except they looked at each other at eye level. He loved this position because it meant he was being cuddled by Yuuri. It gave him access to Yuuri’s lovely shoulder blades but best of all, he could lean in and hear Yuuri’s heartbeat. He wished he could have been born shorter if it meant that he could be near Yuuri’s heart forever. Everything was just glowing when Yuuri was around.

 

Viktor kissed along Yuuri’s neck, and continued further as the shorter man gasped above him. The gasps were getting louder, the cries enchanting Viktor further into Yuuri’s spell.  

 

“Vitya, L-let’s talk about the show later.”

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri in agreement.

 

\----

 

The room was brightly lit. The feeling of the studio made Yuuri anxious even though he knew he didn’t have to do much this evening.

 

Yuuri whispered to Viktor in the back of the studio. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, especially with you here.” Viktor smiled happily as he fixed his apron. Yuuri would be lying to himself if he didn’t think his boyfriend wasn’t incredibly attractive in a chef’s outfit. The grey uniform made the silver hair practically platinum. Yuuri felt weak.

 

They held hands as they watched Chris introduce the show.

 

“I have 100,000 dollars of cold hard cash. Four Chef’s get 25,000 dollars each. If they want to leave this kitchen with any of the cash, they need to survive three culinary challenges and each other. In a game where sabotage is not only encouraged, it’s for sale! It’s a game we like to call Cutthroat Kitchen.” Chris said, exiting the scene.

 

Phichit waved for the cut and yelled over with the loudspeaker,  “Excellent job Chris, go ahead and bring in our four contestants!”

 

Yuuri watched Viktor go, and stood silently next to Phichit as he filmed.

“Remember you want to sound like you’re evil, you want to admit to being a backstabber or how/why you would betray someone! Like you will stab someone in the back if they ever hurt your best friend! GOT IT!? Awesome.”

 

Yuuri almost laughed out loud when he saw how quickly Viktor paled. The contestants were interesting and Yuuri had a sense of deja vu like he had seen them before, but he couldn’t pinpoint from where.

 

“Tonight we have a special episode of our four celebrity contestants who can cook!” Chris points to the contestant and nods to a blonde in a leopard print apron to start.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky. Don’t judge me just because I’m behind a screen. I Vlog and volunteer for Wild Cat Rescue. This ain’t no chump job, because these animals are legend. Don’t mess with me, Puma Tiger Scorpion Pyocha will fuck you up so hard. I ain’t no weakling, Bring on the sabotage. My cooking will blow your shitty socks off. ”

 

“I am Viktor Nikiforov. I’m  known for being a date coordinator for the Bachelor, and finding love with my lovely partner Yuuri Katsuki. I’m really just a backstage set director and location specialist. I’m used to fighting a little dirty to get what I want.  I assure you that in love and in cooking, I can definitely turn a situation in my favor.”  

 

“Georgi Popovich. Known for the Popo Popping fairytale makeup line. They call me the makeup expert in smoky eye and I have a million subscribers on the MyTube Channel. My biggest video is How to Get Over a Break Up Look. I love cooking, make up, and love. I'll take anyone down in the name of love. Beware because I’ll put a curse far worse than revenge. ”

 

“Hi! My name is Yuko Nishigori. I am a reality TV star for the show My Home and the Triplets. I feature my daily life with my three girls, and the chaotic adventures we have. My viewers may not know that I am an amazing home cook. I know I take my girls out a lot for food, and making crafts, but I’ll show them that there’s nothing more dangerous than a determined mother.”

 

Phichit snapped the clapperboard. “CUT! I need Plisetsky and Popovich to redo their intro! Plisetsky no cursing, it's a family show. Popovich, that… that’s just ..PERFECT. Can we get even more drama from that?”

 

Yuri was furious,“My gods, That TWIT was a far cry from appropriate!”

 

“Well that’s why you two have to redo the lines. To make them even better. Alright! The rest of you sit by your stations. Stage hands are we good on the props and sabotages that are coming in?” Phichit commanded.

 

The rest of the production was moving fast, and it felt like a blur. Stage hands moved around Yuuri, until Phichit eyed him.

 

“Yuuri, come to the back for a bit, I need your help with something.”

 

_This can’t be good._

 

“I swear it will be good, Yuuri.”

 

\---

 

“Alright Welcome back to Cutthroat Kitchen. Tonight we have our celebrity guests competing for their favorite charities. But before they can win any money to the pockets of their organizations there are three cooking rounds, each following by an elimination. You have 60 seconds to collect your ingredients. First, from this suitcase I will give you each 25,000 dollars. Spend it wisely ”

 

Chris excitedly handed each contestant the money.

 

“I don’t care how much I need to spend. I will win.” Yuri growls out at the camera.

 

Chris goes back to the center of the room next to the empty suitcase. As he speaks he walks toward the pantry. “Our first meal is sweet and savory with this Lovey Dovey Honey. So make a delicious dish with Honey! You have 30 minutes to cook! And your shopping starts now!”

 

Everyone scrambled with their baskets into the pantry.

 

“30 seconds.”

 

Yuko exclaimed into the mic, “I realized as I was looking at the other opponent’s basket’s that they were all doing chicken. So I’m thinking they’re all going to have difficulties thoroughly cooking with a sabotage. I’m going with some Honey Shrimp with Cilantro Lime and Garlic. There’ll be a side of stir fried broccoli and carrots, which would bring out a lot of color.  It’ll be bold, it’ll be sweet. It’ll definitely be a triple threat!”

 

“15 seconds!”

 

“First thing came to mind was Balsamic Chicken over roasted bell peppers and squash. So I made sure to pick up all my vegetables.  They’re bright and juicy flavors that I think will really bring out the honey.” Viktor stated.

 

“3”

 

“2”

 

“1”

 

“Out out out, That’s it!” Chris yelled in excitement.

 

Everyone was breathing heavily, looking at their baskets.

 

Georgi’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, I was scrambling to make Honey Chicken Skewers over Grilled Corn salad, and I forgot the Corn. I picked up stupid carrots. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

Tension filled the air, as the stage crew brought in the first sabotage.

 

“Alright, so now that we all have our ingredients. This weeks sabotage theme is Ice skating!

 

Georgi gasps in the back, “Oh this better not have to do with actual Ice or I will freeze out

with these damned carrots.”

 

Chris unveils a bottle of liquid nitrogen.

 

Georgi rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe I was right.”

 

Chris continued his explanation, “Whoever gets this sabotage, can pour the liquid nitrogen onto their opponents basket of ingredients. Making their food fit for skating on.”  


The opponents looked carefully at one another.

 

“This is a great opportunity to wipe out that wild cat. He’s been in the amazon, for all we know. He won’t know how to handle frozen cooking.” Yuko states into the camera.

 

Do I hear, “1,000?” Chris stared at the contestants.

 

“2,000” Yuko called.

 

“3,500” Viktor stated.

 

“4,000” Georgi called.

 

Yurio creases his eyebrows, “I could live with this. I’ve lived in twice frozen over Russia. I’m going to save my money on a better sabotage.”

 

“4,500”

“Anyone else?”

 

“...”

 

“ And 4,500 , going once, going twice! To Yuko! Whose basket would you like to turn into a an ice rink?”Chris shouted.

 

“Yuri” She said. She walked to the basket and looked into the eyes of the younger man. “Just thought it would be good if you chilled out.” She walked off with a wink.

 

Yurio rolled his eyes, “Don’t think you’ll win just yet old hag.”

 

The stage hands moved quickly to move the table and two workers stood together in the middle of the stage, with a belt tying them to each other’s waste.

 

Chris motioned to the belt around the waist, “As you can see, these two are pair skating their way around the Kitchen. This sabotage means that for thirty minutes two of you will be bound together by the waist to cook. PLUS they will be wearing ice skates.”

 

“THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM DOING THAT. $3,000” Yurio screeched.

 

“There’s no one I want to be tied up to other than, Yuuri.” Viktor stared sternly in the camera.

 

“3,500,” Viktor Called.

 

“4,500” Georgi stated.

 

“7,000”

 

“Viktor, with 7,000. Do I hear 8,000?”Chris looked around eagerly.

 

“9,000” Yuri Plisetsky looked at Viktor in challenge.

 

Viktor glared back, “10,000”

 

“...”

 

Everyone in the studio gasped, so did the contestants.

  
“Fucking bastard is crazy. 10,000 was definitely the limit and he better not put that on me. I’m already Iced.” Yuri said bitterly.

 

“Who would you like to see pair skate together?” Chris said amused.

 

“Yuri and Georgi”

 

The workers quickly brought the two together, with more than enough cursing and hissing in the background.

 

Viktor looked into the commentary camera and laughed, “I saw immediately that Plisetsky had a temper and Georgi was a queen, so together it would be a perfect mesh of chaos. I have no reservations when it comes to money.”

 

Once bound together Plisetsky and Georgi headed to their stations.

 

“Dear sweet Heaven’s. That Lover boy doesn’t know what terror I will curse him after this.” Georgi cried.

 

“Your time starts now!”

 

More cursing was heard as Georgi and Yuuri struggled to maneuver between their stations. Movement and clanging of pots, running water, and chopping were underway.

 

Chris watched the two contestants in front of him immediately preparing their meats.

 

“Yuko and Viktor both do not have sabotages, but we will see how long that lasts.”

 

Phichit zoomed in the camera between the contestants, capturing the faces of distress and the preparation of the food.

 

“Right now I’m cleaning the shrimp, and once I’m done with that, I’ll prepare the vegetables and sauce.” Yuko said absently, while pushing her bangs to the side.

 

Viktor was silently tearing through and deboning his chicken.

 

On the other side of the kitchen, Plisetsky dunked his chicken in some water. He set pots and  pots of water to boil, and started shaving his onions.

 

The camera zoomed in on the action on the table as Yuri made his comments, “I have to change my battled plan. I originally wanted a buttermilk fried chicken with a sriracha honey glazed sauce. But I’m going to basically turn this into a creamy soup with the buttermilk I got from the pantry, and honey. I can shave up the ingredients enough to cook thoroughly.”

 

Once set, Georgi dragged Yuri behind him. Unbalance was settling as they wore their skates. They tripped and struggled to get back up from their fall.

 

“I have half the time to cook! These ice skates hurt my ankles like crazy! Props to ice skaters. It’s ridiculous, and the angry mongrel next to me is no lover boy that I’d wish to have. Good luck to that boyfriend.” Georgi snapped his fingers in irritation.

 

“15 minutes!”

 

Panic stuck all the faces of the contestants as Chris pararded the front stage with a covered serving dish.

 

“NEW SABOTAGE!!! You know you can’t have sweet without spice. You can sabotage a player by making them incorporate wine and these two spices: Basil and Chili”

 

“There is no way I am going down with another sabotage.” Yuri roared.

 

“2,000”

 

“3,500”

 

“4,000”

 

“5,500”

Chris shouted “5,500 to Yuri Plisetsky. Who would you like to cook with these ingredients. ”

 

“Give it to Viktor”

 

Georgi sighed in relief, and continued chopping as he saw Plisetsky mix what looked like chicken shreds in his bowl.

 

Yuko paid no attention, since that meant she still had no sabotages on her.

 

Viktor smirked, “I see what that kitten is trying to do. Bearing his fangs. Well he’s wrong if he doesn’t think I can handle some herbs.”

 

The chaos continued until 3… 2… 1...

 

“And time!” Chris cried out.

 

Everyone was sweating. The tension in the air was electrifying. Chris brought out the guest judge.

 

“The guest judge is not aware of what restrictions and issues the contestants may have had.“ Chris explained to the camera.

 

“Hello everyone I am Yuuri Katsuki. I am a food blogger and specialist. I have commented and rated over 1,000 restaurants from my business travels. I assure you my professional and private life will not interfere with one another.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened in shock. He never knew Yuuri did this. They never talked about it and he never mentioned it on the show. He only said that he loved food and was very particular about it. Viktor stood idly in shock. There was no way he was going to win. He knew Yuuri was relentless to food.

 

“That’s fucking ridiculous. You got his boyfriend to judge this. This is going to be rigged.” Yuri screeched.

 

“Hmmm, I think he’ll be fair. I’ve seen his blogs! Before I knew he was going to be on the bachelor, his comments and ratings are spot on.” Yuko stated evenly.

 

“I have my doubts, but I know a man's heart is in his stomach,” Georgi stated.

 

Yuri walked nervously with Chris to the first station.

 

“What do you have for us Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

“This is honey baked chicken with onion soup.”

 

Yuuri took the beige color soup and carefully put a mouthful in his mouth.

 

“Mnn. The soup is rich in flavor, I like the blend of the onion, it was smooth and savory.  It’s powerful in comparison to this honey chicken. It would have been better as large pieces to give texture and filling. I wanted more of a  mouthful instead of shredded bits of chicken.”

 

Yuri Plisetsky stood there shocked, “Maybe that pig head knows what he’s talking about. But yeah...of course who could get actual chicken going when its an ice cube.”

 

Chris ushered Yuuri to the next station. “Yuuko.”

 

“We have here a Honey Cilantro Lime and Garlic Shrimp, with a side of Broccoli and Carrot stir fry.”

 

Yuko looked eagerly for Yuuri’s reaction.

 

Yuuri pushed up his glasses,“That is a great combination of flavors. The honey comes out perfectly and the citrus from the lime gives a great acidity to the dish.”

 

Yuko lightened up. She knew she could do well with no handicap this round.

 

“But…the shrimp is a bit overcooked. The broccoli and carrot side was under seasoned, and sort of lacked purpose on the plate.”

 

Yuko stared awkwardly back at her plate, and nodded. “He’s right, I forgot to make the vegetables pop besides just the color.”

 

Yuuri walked over to Viktor. Giving him a curt nod. He was a professional, and there was no way he was going to let his personal feelings for the man in front of him get in the way.

 

“Viktor.” Chris eyed.

 

“This is a chicken with a honey wine reduction over herb roasted bell peppers and squash.”

 

Yuuri was skeptical at the combination of flavors and was surprised.

 

“The wine and honey surprisingly go well together. *Cough* *Cough* Chili tastes great but *cough* that’s spicy. The vegetables were a questionable mix. I’m not a fan of the combination of basil used here.”

 

Viktor’s face was serious and downcast. His disappointment was obvious.

 

“HAHHAHAaaa That’s right. That old man will totally lose.” Yuri cackled.

 

Chris continued over, “Last but not least, Georgi.”

 

“Chicken Skewers over Honey Grilled Carrot salad.”

 

Yuuri put in the chicken in his mouth and started wincing his eyes. He spat out something grey and opaque.

 

“That’s is not a cleanly deboned chicken.”

 

“Ughhh I CAN’T BELIEVE I missed it.” Georgi lamented.

 

Yuuri continued his review unphased by the bone. “The Chicken flavors were overly sweet. The honey grilled carrots were overcooked. Presentation is messy.” Yuri stated while poking at the messy arrange of carrots.They looked like a mushy mess.

 

“Alright Yuuri Katsuki who loses this round.”

 

Phichit made a close up to Yuuri’s face. “There were two dishes that were over flavored, and improperly prepared.”

 

“I think… It has to be Chef Popovich.”

 

Devastation covered Georgi's face.

 

“The chicken was prepared improperly. The carrots were mushy. These are rookie mistakes that are hard to forgive for any cook.”

 

Phichit thumbs up, encouraging Yuuri with his explanation.

 

Chris glared and put his hand out in Georgi's direction. “The money please.”

 

“Tch this was a bad situation, sorry to the Makeup Wearers Anti Bullying Foundation. All of you are beautiful and no one can take that from you. Donate if you or a loved one who is fabulous is being bullied. Remember love wins.” Georgi waved as he exited the screen.

 

The staff quickly cleaned the workstation and refilled the pantry. The participants were on their break. Viktor waved but stayed with the contestants.

 

Yuuri sighed as he looked at Chris and Phichit together. “I can't believe you wanted me to be the guest judge.”

 

“It was more fun that way. Plus you were already here!” Phichit said happily.

 

“It also helps that you have a good record of food reviews.” Chris mentioned.

 

They all laughed together. There was so much going on, and Yuuri was glad to be at ease.

 

Phichit whispered into Yuuri’s ear, “I'm going to have to warn you that the next meal is…”

 

“WHAT?!” Yuuri’s eyes were sparkly in excitement and in concern.

 

“It's perfect, I know. You can thank your best friend later.” Phicht laughed, putting his tongue out.

 

More laughter filled the air as Chris smiled admiringly at the two men. “You two are cute. Don’t forget to invite me when you plan on having any nightly affairs. Haha.  Anywho, breaks almost over and I need to use the lavatory.”

 

“Hahaha that’s for Viktor and Yuuri to decide. See ya Chris” Phichit waved excitedly.

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit agape.This whole day was a riot.

..

..

.

“We are now on our Second Round of Cutthroat Kitchen. Yuko has 20,500 , Viktor has 15,000, and Plisetsky has 19,500 dollars. Our competition continues! Remember ice skating is still a sport and there needs to be a winner. This round, please make your version of a Winner Winning Katsu Katsudon! “

 

Yuuri started talking to Phichit. “So you said they were making katsudon. What if they don't know how to make it?! It’s so specific and uncommon.”

 

“Well we give them a basic description right before they start; but if they don’t know, they dont know. It's fine, I’ll see you later.“ Phichit said as he pointed for Yuuri to go back up the stairs.

 

Yuuri was a little upset he couldn’t see Viktor prepare his favorite meal, but the fact that he could eat Katsudon today made him incredibly happy. .

 

“Remember Katsudon is a Japanese Fried  pork cutlet on top of a bed of white rice. The egg, pork and rice are key ingredients. You have 1 minute. Go shopping now!”

 

The scrambled happened but even more easily than before. The amount of ingredients were overflowing in all the baskets.

“30 seconds”

 

“I don't know what the heck a Catterdon is but it's pretty straightforward and Japanese cooking has got soy sauce and mirin. It should be passable.” Yuri stated with creased eyebrows.

 

“20 seconds”

 

Yuko looked confident into the camera, “The main thing about Katsudon is making sure you have the right ingredients, and I can tell Yuri, isn’t going to be able to make this right.”

 

“10 seconds”

 

“I have a lover who has incredibly high standards when it comes to this dish. I’m going to admit that I’m freaking out.” Viktor said into camera 3.

 

“3”

 

“2”

 

“1”

 

“Out out! Come on back!” Chris shouted.

 

The pressure seemed to escalate more than it did before. The room was stifling, and Phichit signaled a staff member to up the air conditioning.

 

“For this sabotage, you can take 1 ingredient from your opponents basket besides the the pork and eggs.”

 

“3,500” Yuko stated,

 

Yurio spat, “3,700”

 

“4,000” Viktor called after.

 

“4,200”

 

…

“4,200 to Yuko!”

 

Yuko looked amused and stared at Yurio, “I’m going to take this rice, thank you very much.”

 

“From you I will take the peas.” Yuko said as she hopped along.

 

The backstage crew scrambled forward with another sabotage.

 

“This sabotage is to replace all of the other person’s cooking utensils with an Ice skate!”

 

Yuri shouted, “That sabotage is mine! 5,000!”

 

“5,200”

 

“5,400”

 

“5,800”

 

“5,800! Going once! Going Twice! To Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

“This ice skate is for you old man.”

 

Viktor held the ice skate in his hands, realizing how ridiculous this situation became.

 

One last sabotage came out. It was a rotating device on a platform.

 

“This sabotage, requires the contestant to complete some spins on this platform for ALL of their prepwork, you can’t do a quad without practicing after all,” Chris said devilishly.

 

Yuko currently has 16,300, Plisetsky has 13,700, and Viktor currently has 15,000.

 

“2,000”

 

“4,000” Viktor called.

 

“5,000” Yuko said.

 

Plisetsky retaliated, “7,000”

 

“8,000”

 

“...”

 

“And 8,000 goes to Viktor!”

 

“This sabotage is for Yuko.” Viktor said as if it were the greatest present he could give her.

 

Everyone prepared themselves with their new sabotage.

 

“This is going to be crazy. I don’t have rice. So I’m going to use the flour I was originally going to use to fry porklet, and incorporate it into a pirozhki.”

 

Yuko on the other hand was scrambling with all her ingredients in between her spins. “Aghh this sucks, I’m getting so dizzy, I’m going to do all the stuff that requires a lot of concentration now, like cutting, before I get too dizzy!!!”

 

“15 minutes!!!”

 

“What’s this! That’s right, another sabotage! Whoever gets this sabotage can give their opponent this seal skating aid that they have to ride out for the rest of the cooking time!”

 

“6,000!”

 

“6,100”

 

Viktor lamented, “ I know  I can’t afford it if she goes higher.”

 

“6,400”

 

“6,400! To Yuko!”

Yuko noticed Viktor was making little progress with his ice skate and knew that a particular blonde would need this sabotage more. She smirked, “This kiddie seal can help you Mr. Animal Lover.”  

 

She quickly passed off the seal to Yuri and giggled at his roaring and cursing. “Freaking woman! YOU TOOK MY RICE and NOW THIS. You’re lucky I like animals!”

 

Viktor on the other hand was struggling with the ice skate. He beat the eggs with his hands. When he cut the pork he realized It wasn’t as sharp as a knife. He used the spikes from the tip to pound in the meat. He needed to complete this dish.

https://twitter.com/mashazart/status/943881658071244802https://twitter.com/mashazart/status/943881658071244802https://twitter.com/mashazart/status/943881658071244802

 

The time seemed to move faster. As the countdown started.

 

They were all scrambling to take the pork cutlet out of the oil. Yuko was dizzy and dropped her first pork cutlet! Yuri was frying some dough he called Katsudon Pirozhki. Viktor on the other hand, when frying the pork, used two skates to carefully pull out the cutlet from the oil.

 

“3”

 

“2”

 

“1 Hands up! ”

 

The timer buzzed, and the stage hands quickly came up to clean the kitchen and the pantry once again.

  


“Alright, Mr.Katsuki, come on down.”

 

“Thank you, Chris.”

 

“This is my Russian take on the Japanese dish. I call it Katsudon Pirozhki, I used a dough on the outside, and put the katsudon as a filling.”

 

Yuuri stared inquisitively at the other Yuri, unsure what to expect from his favorite dish. He took a bite and nearly swore.

 

“That is Vkusno, Mr.Plisetsky. The dough is crispy and light its fluffy chewiness does not make you miss the rice. The pork is juicy and the flavor of the egg and peas inside are included deliciously.”

 

Yuri smiled and said to the side camera, “This pig knows good cooking when he eats it. Guess he’s not so bad.”

Yuko stepped forward. “This is my, Katsudon. It is a healthy version. It’s a baked Katsudon, with a poached egg. The rice is cooked with chicken stock and onions within the rice.

 

Yuuri took a bite and was amazed. “This is also very delicious. This is definitely different from the traditional katsudon. By baking it and having the egg on the side, I can enjoy the crispy texture of the pork cutlet. The richness is highlighted in the rice. If I had to say something, the onions are mushy inside, and makes for a porridge like texture. There are no onions to garnish and the appearance really just looks beige. ”

 

Yuko sighed and took in a deep breathe. She knew the spinning messed her up. She never wanted to do a spin again for the next month. Even though it was a bit of a let down she understood and was hopeful.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov, what do we have here.”

 

“This is a… traditional Katsudon.” Viktor was sweating in his feet. He knew he messed up, he hated how it was now in front of Yuuri. Viktor remembered like it was yesterday where he had learned how to cook from his lover.

 

\---- Flashback before the show---- (Collaboration piece written by @mooncatcher21)

 

4:55 PM

 

Viktor sighed, glancing at his watch again. Time was moving at a snail's pace today and the fact they’re in the interviewing process for the next show wasn’t been helping.

 

He looked again. 4:56 PM.

 

Sighing, he turned back to the application in front of him. It’s a pilot, two children, wife died… Hmm, they could certainly work with that. Viktor put the application into the potentials pile and glanced at the clock again.

 

4:58PM.

 

That’s it, it’s close enough. ViKtor carefully placed the files in the cabinet and locked it before grabbing his coat on the way out, yelling a goodbye to Chris who waved him off, full well knowing how much Viktor was looking forward to tonight.

 

Viktor could hardly keep himself from running home. Today was the day. The day Yuuri was finally going to teach him how to make katsudon!

 

Yes, Yuuri’s made it for Viktor before and they’ve had it while out, but now, Yuuri was going to teach him, just like he promised. He bounced in the cold as he waited for the light to change, crossing the street and running down to the subway, barely sliding through the car doors as they close.

 

It’s a relatively quick ride to the stop closest to Yuuri’s apartment. He walked as quickly as possible to get there. Once at the door it’s only 5:30 and he knocked, hearing the patter of feet and a soft “Coming!”

 

The lock on the door clicked open and Victor was absolutely thrilled to see Yuuri peeking through.

 

“Hey,” he smiled.

 

“Hey,” Yuuri replied opening the door wider, “come on in.”

 

Viktor slipped in the door and once it closed encased Yuuri in a hug. The last few days without seeing him have been hard when all Viktor wanted currently in life was to hold the man.

 

Yuuri returned the hug and pulled back placing a kiss on Viktor’s lips.

 

“How was work today?” Yuuri asked, taking Viktor’s hand and pulling him along gently to the kitchen.

 

“Long,” Viktor shrugged. “Reviewing the next batch of applicants for the show. How bout yours?”

 

“About the same. Had a few meetings, but other than that it was just small, tedious things.”

 

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed in understanding. “ So,” Viktor looked at the kitchen counter, ingredients already spread out. “How’re we going to do this?”

 

Yuuri turned to him smiling. “You mean how are _you_ going to do this. I’m just here to advise.”

 

Viktor’s stomach dropped slightly, turning in surprise to his boyfriend, mouth gaping.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that, Viktor,” Yuuri chuckled.

 

“But I’ve only had it on- no twice! And you didn’t let me help those times! How am I supposed to make it taste good without your help?” he stuck out his lower lip and pouted. All his day dreams of standing by Yuuri chopping and stirring, vanishing into thin air as Yuuri took a seat at the counter, looking across at Viktor left standing alone in the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, I got all the ingredients out for you and if you really start making a mess, I’ll help.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Viktor sighed. “So, where do I start?” he asked eying the ingredients spread out before him.

 

“Well, first I suggest an apron, because this can get messy,” Yuuri got back up and went to the pantry door, grabbing two aprons, easing Viktor’s worry in the process as he passed one over and put the other on himself.

 

“Now,” Yuuri began, standing at his side. “You’re going to need to do some prep work first. I got all the measuring spoons and cups we need out. Personally, I like to get the onions chopped first and the sauce going.”

 

And so it went, step by step, Yuuri walked him through chopping the onions, making the sauce, breading the pork. And each time their arms bumped or Yuuri gave him a little nudge or a complementing smile it warmed Viktor’s heart.

 

By the end of Yuuri’s gentle prods and guidance, they had two steaming bowls of katsudon at the table before them.

 

“What is it you say again before eating?” Viktor asked, wanting this to be as authentic as possible.

 

Yuuri smiled, clapping his hands together, “Itadakimasu!”

 

“Itadakimasu!” Viktor copied and both picked up a piece of pork.

 

The oil and juices spilled over Viktor’s tongue and he couldn’t help but sigh contentedly.

 

“I always forget just how good this is,” Viktor smiled at Yuuri.

 

“It’s always been my favorite. I wish I could make it taste just like my mom’s but that’s near impossible.”

 

“It can get better than this?” Viktor asked jokingly. He understood just how hard replicating family recipes could be.

 

Yuuri nodded and then looked at Viktor with a soft smile.

 

“But you know… it does taste better with you.”

  
\---

 

The soft smile from Yuuri that he saw now echoed the one he saw in his memory. It hurt Viktor more than he realized. The whole thing snapped him back into place. He was still in the studio. Making food because he owed his best mates for helping him. The whole bachelor television show, spiraled him down to this oddly placed moment.

 

Yuuri spoke carefully, “It’s messy. The cuts of meat and onion are off, its unevenly cooked, there are no peas to call this traditional. The flavor is there, but it’s all messy and it reflects in the presentation of the dish.

 

Viktor’s heart was struck by his boyfriends criticism. There was silence, and Viktor knew it was obvious who had lost.

 

“Overall all the presentations of the dishes lackluster. A ball, a brown welcome mat, and some stir fry looking item. “

 

Yuuri stated carefully, “The loser of this round is Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Viktor sighed in sorrow. He truly wanted to prove to Yuuri that he could make his partner’s favorite dish, but he knew Yuuri loved him not for his cooking skills, but for him. He walked over to the screen. “Sorry to the Save Dogs Because They are Better Than Humans Charity. I couldn’t do it for you guys! Good luck SDBTBTHC!”

 

Phichit called the cut and announced for the break. Everyone scrambled. Yuri and Yuko chatted amicably despite the competition. Their mutual suffering bringing them together.

 

Viktor quickly ran to Yuuri and hugged him.

 

“V-viktor?”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it well.” Viktor said in a mock whine.

“Oh you big baby, it’s okay. Don’t give me those alligator tears. I love you anyway. I don’t even know what your handicap was but I’m sure it lead to the results we saw earlier.”

 

“I had to cut with an Ice skate.”

 

“It’s Oka-, Wait WHAT?!” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

 

“Yea it was my only cooking utensil. You can say, cooking with oil was very fun.”

 

Yuuri was shrieking in laughter, and waved for Chris and Phichit to come over. “ Hahahahaaa, did he … did he really cut with an ice skate?!?” Phichit gave him a wicked grin, and Yuuri was gone again in laughter.

 

The joy was infectious and everyone smiled.

“ I can’t wait to see the episode on T.V. I’m sure you were amazing.” Yuuri said kissing Viktor on the cheek.

 

Viktor smiled, “You ate the food, you know how well I did.”

 

Chris and Phichit sighed at one another as they watched the two lovers go on.

 

“Well sorry to break your lovely bubble but we still have the last round to film.” Phichit noted.

 

With the bubble popped the atmosphere of the studio was back. The tension of the lights and the movement of the staff, the cleaning team, and the stagehands highlighted the studio room.  

 

“It’s amazing how things work on T.V.” Yuuri commented.

 

Phichit agreed, “Well you know not everything is as it seems even when they say, ‘As Seen on TV’. ”

 

Viktor glomped onto Yuuri and laughed, “You’re right Phichit.”

  
  
  


The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~ <3  
> This chapter is a collaboration with Harky who was also my Beta! Harky wrote the amazing flashback! 
> 
> Art from:@mashazart  
> https://twitter.com/mashazart/status/943881658071244802
> 
> Works from my twitter team can be found:  
> @mashazart @mooncatcher21 @domokunrainboz @Rosesandice1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The love story continues but in a more silly and ridiculous way! Please check out chapter 2! 
> 
> For More Collabs On Twitter you can check for more: @yoicollabs  
> Please check out my team:  
> @mashazart @mooncatcher21 @domokunrainboz @Rosesandice


End file.
